


Making Amends

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Get Him to the Greek (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Magical Healing Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost entirely Aldous's fault that Aaron has hangups about his ass, and Aldous is totally willing to be the one that fixes that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

"You had a bad run of it," Aldous said, looking weirdly sympathetic. Aaron didn't trust him, didn't trust Daphne either, the two of them had been plotting something and it made Aaron nervous. "You have bad associations with your bottom now. Let me help you fix that."

"Uh, what? I'm sorry? You're the reason I had anything stuck up my ass at all, why would I let you near it again?" Daphne leaned in close and put her mouth to his ear, and Aaron's eyes widened as she whispered about what Aldous had done to her.

"...and you have a prostate," she finished, smiling at how flushed her fiancee was all of a sudden, not the freaked out blotchy flushing of an oncoming panic attack, but the kind of blush that made him look younger than he was, high on his cheeks. "He wants to help, Aaron."

"That's all. I want to help." Aldous came closer slowly, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder, getting him bracketed between Daphne and Aldous. "Let me show you how good it can be to have someone play with your bum."

"I don't-- this-- you're okay with this?" Aaron turned to Daphne, who nodded quickly. "You're not pissed?"

"I want to give this threesome thing another shot. Now that Aldous is clean, now that he's your friend and not just some lunatic rock star--"

"Oi!"

"--and you've been so jumpy since whatever happened in Vegas, and you won't tell me but you freeze up every time I grab your ass, and I mean, I can guess. And having a good experience might overshadow the bad stuff. This went so wrong last time, but this-- this is for you, Aaron, this is to help you." Aaron didn't look any less suspicious, but he relaxed a little, the stiff line of his shoulders untensing under Aldous's hand. 

"Come on, Aaron. Let me do this for you. Like you said, it's my fault anything traumatic happened to your arse in the first place, let me make it up to you." They looked at each other for a moment, Aaron took a deep breath, and this time when he kissed Aldous, the rock star was ready for him, kissing back avidly. He let Aaron direct the kiss for a moment and then lifted his hands to Aaron's face, angled their heads a little differently, and swept his tongue through Aaron's mouth hungrily, nipped at his lower lip, breathed warm against his mouth, "That's it, my friend." 

"Well, now I can see why Daphne was so into kissing you," Aaron said weakly, and Aldous smiled at him, a cat-in-the-cream smile. "God, seriously? Is this happening? Last time there was drugs and sleep deprivation and I didn't believe it, and this time I think I'm sober and awake and--"

"Shh," Daphne said, plastering herself against Aaron's side and kissing his cheek. "Isn't this better? It'll be fine, we're all in our right minds, we're going to take care of you, honey."

"I'm just-- kinda freaked out, you know?" It wasn't entirely the truth. He was kind of freaked out, but he was mostly lightheaded from sudden arousal, not sure whether to lean into his fiancee or his best friend, uncertain about letting Aldous touch him where he'd been so ill used those months ago. "What if I can't handle it?"

"Aaron. Aaron. Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Aldous said, stroking a hand down Aaron's back and caressing his bottom. "I'm going to make this so good for you, you won't even remember what happened before. Do you want to know what I'm going to do?"

"I want to know," Daphne interjected, and Aldous arched a brow at her. "What? My fiancee's going to be worked over by a sexy rock star-- by his idol-- and I'm going to get to watch. That's hot as fuck."

"Don't worry, dirty girl, you'll have your turn," Aldous purred, and Aaron made a sound that was about 50% anguish and 50% lust. "Come now, tell me you want to know, or it'll have to be a surprise."

"No, I want-- tell me," Aaron said, and Aldous kissed his cheek. 

"I'm going to lick you until you scream, and then I'm going to open you up on my fingers and play with your p-spot until you beg, and if you'd like me to, I'll fuck you into a shivering mess and make you come harder than you've ever come in your life on the end of my cock." 

"Oh holy christ," Aaron said, reaching up to clutch at Aldous's arm. "Are you really?"

"Mmhm." Aldous looked past him and smirked. "What do you think, Daph, would you like to suck him off while I fuck him? Really blow his mind into smithereens?"

"Look at his face, I think his mind is halfway to smithereens already," she said fondly, petting Aaron's hair. "Yeah, I think I could do that."

"Brilliant." Aldous pressed another brief kiss to Aaron's lips and swatted his ass lightly. "Off to the shower with you. Scrub up well. We'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." Aaron nodded dazedly, turned to kiss Daphne as well, and headed upstairs on legs he wasn't completely confident about the ability to hold him up any more.

His mind was spinning as he got into the shower, and when he looked down his hands were shaking slightly. Was this a good idea? Last time they'd tried a threesome, he'd been horrified for most of it, but last time Aldous hadn't touched him-- hadn't cared about him at all. And, he had to remember, there were a lot of serious drugs involved, and that whole three day period was just a lot of bad decision making, and this-- this was months later, like Daphne said they were all in their right minds, and... and it would be so nice not to associate parts of his body with being violated, with pain and embarrassment and fear. He bit his lip as he washed his ass thoroughly, the slightly rough texture of the washcloth making him uncomfortably aware of his own flesh. He didn't know if Aldous could actually fix this, but... as nervous as he was, he was also hard enough to pound nails. He wanted to try.

Aaron walked into the bedroom still slightly damp, with a towel around his waist, expecting to find Daphne and Aldous in a compromising position, but they were laughing when he came in, still wearing their underwear and barely even touching. They both looked at him and Aaron was surprised at the amount of hunger in both their gazes. 

"Aaron," Aldous said as he got up from the bed, prowling closer. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Aldous tugged at the towel and let it fall to the floor. Aaron fought the urge to cover himself-- goddamn it, he was an adult, not a nervous teenager-- and he took a deep breath as Aldous looked him over. He knew full well what he looked like, not anything for a rock star to get excited about, not even much for his fiancee to get excited about, but Aldous grinned and skimmed his hands across Aaron's skin, fleeting touches down his arms, across his chest, down to his hips, as if Aldous were taking the measure of him. A warm hand wrapped around his cock and gave him a friendly stroke.

"Oh good, you are into this. I was a bit concerned." 

"I... yeah. I'm okay," Aaron said. Aldous nodded and started walking Aaron back to the bed with a hand on his chest.

"No worries. Just let me take care of you, yeah?" Aaron's legs hit the bed. Aldous kissed him deeply, laughing a little as he pulled back. "And that'll be the last time you want my tongue in your mouth tonight, I think. Get on your hands and knees, if you please."

Daphne was sitting up against the headboard, and she reached out to stroke Aaron's hair as he got himself situated. "You'll enjoy this," she promised, "he's very good with his mouth." The expected swell of jealousy never materialized, not enough room in the twisted up tangle of Aaron's emotions for anything to overwhelm his nervous anticipation. 

He was braced for anything, he thought, but the gentle sweep of Aldous's hands over Aaron's butt still made him catch his breath. Aldous squeezed, kneaded, leaned in and bit the curve of Aaron's left cheek, taking his time.

"You don't have to-- I mean, I'm--" Aaron stumbled, dropped his head against the bed to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Aaron. You daft bastard. I'm enjoying myself." Aldous spread his hands wide across Aaron's ass. "You don't think you're the first fat person I've fucked, do you? Don't be self-conscious. I quite like touching you." Finally, though, he spread Aaron's cheeks wide and dragged his tongue up the crack, licking a wide stripe over Aaron's hole.

"Oh fuck, that's weird," Aaron gasped, and Aldous snickered and did it again, focusing his attention on that tightly clenched muscle, teasing with just the tip of his tongue. 

"Is that good, honey?" Daphne asked, rubbing her hand over the back of Aaron's neck. Aaron curled a hand around her calf and squeezed, breathing out a quietly moaned "Yeah."

Daphne hadn't been kidding about how good Aldous was with his mouth, and Aldous hadn't been kidding about making Aaron scream. He lapped at Aaron with little kitten licks, rubbed his tongue slow and filthy against Aaron's tense hole until it relaxed a little, wriggled the tip of his tongue until it pressed in, and then trilled like he was rolling an r right there. 

"Jesus, Aldous, what-- do that, keep doing that," Aaron cried, and Aldous actually laughed with his face pressed into Aaron's ass, warm puffs of breath against hot skin. He didn't keep doing that, instead tracing the tight rim in circles, encouraging Aaron to relax a little more, to let him in a little easier. It was surprising to both of them how readily Aaron did relax; Aaron was amazed at how completely unlike anything he'd ever felt this was, and Aldous was relieved that Aaron was accepting this as something separate from the unpleasant experiences his ass had already had.

By the time Aldous tried trilling again, Aaron had devolved into whines and moans, and the fluttering vibration dragged out of him not a scream but a sob of pleasure, and his arms giving out underneath him, falling against the mattress heavily. Aldous gave him a last long lick and nuzzled his way out of Aaron's bottom, biting the softest part of his butt with a growl.

"What do you think," he said conversationally, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "are you ready for my fingers now?"

Aaron turned his head enough to glance back at Aldous, panting for breath, and laughed a little weakly. "I think... I think so. Can I turn over? I want to watch this."

"Of course, darling," Aldous said, "however you like. Put your head in Daphne's lap, can you smell her? She's sopping wet from watching that, aren't you, Daphne." It wasn't a guess; she was still wearing her panties, and they were clearly soaked through. Aaron wriggled closer to her and buried his head between her legs, lapping at her through the cotton, and she cooed and tugged his hair a little. After a minute she pushed at his shoulder, laughing a little at the bemused look on his face.

"Don't get distracted. This is about you right now. C'mon, roll over." Aaron settled down with his head on her thigh, and she smiled at Aldous. "Go on, take him apart."

"With pleasure," Aldous said, and retrieved a bottle of lube from where he'd kept it tucked in his boxer-briefs. "Aaron, bend your leg... yes, like that. Gorgeous." He palmed Aaron's thighs, spreading them wider, and ran his thumb up the hard line of Aaron's cock. "Oh, you are enjoying this, aren't you? Not that the moaning wasn't a give-away." 

"Yeah, I am," Aaron said simply, honestly, and Aldous beamed at him. "What should I do?"

"Get ready to start begging me to fuck you," Aldous said, patting one thigh before popping the bottle open and slicking up a couple of fingers. "And relax. Keep breathing." He watched Aaron's chest move with his breath for a few moments, then nodded and reached forward. 

Aaron wasn't sure what he was expecting, but a single gentle finger pressing at his entrance came as a surprise, somehow. The look of concentration on Aldous's face, how careful he was being, they shouldn't have been such a shock, and yet Aaron found himself amazed. Aldous circled his hole with patience, rubbing until the muscle yielded and his fingertip slipped in. Aaron bit his lip, blinking a little. It... wasn't unpleasant. "All right there?" Aldous asked, and Aaron nodded. "Truly?"

"Yeah, it's--" Aaron's words dissolved into a squeak as Aldous slid his finger deeper. It was weird, but not bad. He'd expected it to hurt, every other time there had been something in his ass, it had hurt, but this was okay. "I think you can keep going," he said, and Aldous kissed his knee.

"You in a rush? Got some place to be?" He started moving his finger, little circles at first, then stroking inside Aaron like he was looking for something. "I mean, I suppose I could hurry up. Daphne, have you two got plans?"

"My plan is watching you fuck my fiancee and then hopefully riding your face," she said blithely, and Aldous grinned.

"Good girl. That all right with you, Aaron?"

"I, uh, yeah, that's... that's ok--AAH!" Whatever Aldous had been looking for, Aaron was pretty sure he found it. "Jesus fuck, what?"

"You're engaged to a doctor and you don't know what your prostate is?" Aldous gave Daphne a disapproving look.

"Hey, he's sensitive about his butt," Daphne said defensively.

"I think you mean his bum is sensitive," Aldous said, crooking his finger again. Aaron gasped. "That is what we're here about right now, isn't it? Breathe, darling."

"Oh my god," Aaron said, "please stop bantering about my ass while you have a finger in there."

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should be focusing," Aldous said, and pressed another finger in. "There you go."

"I think I might actually hate you," Aaron said weakly, "Are you a witch? How does this feel good?"

"You love me," Aldous told him confidently, "you loved me even before you knew I could do this," and he tickled Aaron's prostate again. Aaron grabbed at the sheets like he would fall off the bed if he didn't hold on.

"Fine, you're right, I love you."

"Not yet you don't," Aldous laughed. "Are you all right, really?"

"I'd be better if you kissed me while you did that," Aaron said boldly, and Aldous glanced up at Daphne. She shrugged, and Aldous shrugged as well, adjusting his hand slightly before he leaned up Aaron's body and caught his mouth. Aaron got his hand into Aldous's hair and whimpered against his mouth as Aldous started stretching him out.

"I don't know whether to call you a filthy boy or a hopeless romantic," Aldous purred, kissing him again. "After where my mouth's been..." 

"Please don't call me a filthy boy," Aaron said, "I'm not-- I don't usually--"

"I'm trying quite hard to change your usually at the moment," Aldous said, removing his fingers for a moment. Aaron reached for his wrist, and Aldous paused, looking at him questioningly.

"You're doing a good job of it," Aaron said, "PLEASE put your fingers back in me."

"Anything you like," Aldous said, scrabbling for the lube off to the side and squirting a bit too much into his hand. His fingers were dripping slick as he sank them back into Aaron's body, twisting and scissoring them immediately. "Do you want me to fuck you, Aaron?"

"Yes," Aaron gasped, "yeah, I-- I do, I want you to. Not yet," he added desperately, and Aldous laughed. 

"No, darling, not quite yet." He eased a third finger in, and Aaron clenched down around him reflexively. "Not yet, but soon," he added, thrusting his fingers gently, "very soon. You're almost ready, can you tell? Do you feel ready?"

"I don't-- I don't know, how should I know?" Aaron reached down to clutch at Aldous's hip. "How should I know, you're still in your underwear!" Aldous smirked and moved Aaron's hand a few inches to the left, and Aaron's eyes widened. "Nope, no, not yet, uh-uh."

"Not before you're ready, I swear," Aldous said, and his lashes fluttered as Aaron moved his hand tentatively, cupping Aldous through the thin cotton, stroking his fingertips along his length. 

"You're big," Aaron said, half-uncertainly, and Aldous kissed him again with an edge of desperation.

"You could take me right now, but it might sting. One more, though. It won't hurt a bit." He spread his fingers, rubbing against his rim with his thumb, coaxing Aaron open just that little bit more. Aaron bit his lip, but wouldn't close his eyes, looking down his body like he didn't believe it belonged to him, like it had been transformed. "You're doing so well. One more?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "yeah, okay," and Aldous nodded, spread the fingers that were already in, and worked the fourth between them, an easy slide in. "Is that--?"

"That's it," Aldous said, "that's all you need. How does it feel?"

"It feels..." Aaron blinked up at the ceiling, as if he would find the answer written there. "It feels weird as hell. It's... it's nice though. Like I'm full."

"Not yet, darling." Aldous kept his hand in motion, gentle twists, careful thrusts. "Do you want to be full of me? Want me to fill you up?"

"Fuck, yes," Aaron said, "Aldous, please, I want you." His hips bucked as Aldous stroked that spot inside him, and he reached down to clamp his hand around Aldous's wrist. "Come on," he pleaded, "please, you have to fuck me now, I need you to."

"Sweet thing, of course I will," Aldous said, easing his fingers out one by one. "Look at you begging for it. Daphne, you're going to have to get a strap-on to satisfy this one now." Aaron blinked and craned his head back. Daphne was flushed, one hand on her own breast and the other down between her legs, right next to his head on her thigh. He'd been so caught up in what he was feeling that he'd barely even registered her moving next to him.

"I don't-- uh--" She smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"We'll talk about it later. You're busy." He widened his eyes at her and she nodded over at Aldous. "Focus, honey." 

"Yeah, honey, focus," Aldous said, running his fingernails up Aaron's thigh. 

"Make me," Aaron said, and then sputtered. Aldous laughed delightedly, tossing his hair back from his face.

"As you wish, then." He'd rolled on the condom while Aaron was distracted, and now he moved in, catlike grace and something feral in his smile. "I'm truly sorry for the trouble I put you through, Aaron, and I hope this makes amends for it." He lined up, rubbed the head of his cock teasingly for a moment, and just when Aaron was about to curse at him, he pressed in, sinking slowly in to the hilt.

"Oh god," Aaron breathed, staring up at Aldous. "Fuck. You're-- you are a witch, or you're the devil, or you might actually be some minor deity--" Aldous leaned in and bit at his mouth to shut him up, licking past his teeth and practically purring with satisfaction.

"If you're saying I'm good, darling, I know that," he said, and Aaron laughed a little hysterically.

"Yeah. You're good. You're the best."

"Save your breath, Aaron, you're gonna need it." Aldous braced one hand on Aaron's bent knee and reached down with the other to take Aaron in hand, long fingers wrapping around him snugly. "Ready?" Aaron nodded, swallowing, and Aldous grinned down at him and began to move.

He started slow, letting Aaron get used to the feeling. That lasted about thirty seconds; when Aaron grabbed his ass and yanked him in, Aldous said, "Oh, really?" and started putting his hips into it. He swiveled his hips until Aaron jolted like he'd been electrocuted, and once he found the angle he did his level best to take Aaron apart at the atomic level one thrust at a time. 

Aaron couldn't even hear the things he was saying any more, which was probably for the best because it was sixty percent "please," twenty percent "Aldous," and twenty percent assorted curses, moaned and gasped and screamed. He didn't last long, couldn't, wasn't meant to, and right before he came he wrapped his hand around Aldous's free one and held on tight. Aldous, planning on fucking him straight through it, was surprised both by the gesture and by the tight clutch of Aaron's body around him, and came a few ragged breaths in Aaron's wake, thrusting deep and slowing to a stop with his hips pressed tight to Aaron's.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Aaron breathed, letting go of Aldous's hand after a minute. "Holy shit." 

"All right?" Aldous said, reaching up to cup Aaron's cheek briefly. "How was that?"

"I forgive you for any wrong you've ever done me and quite a few you haven't yet," Aaron said, "but don't take advantage of that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Aldous sat back, withdrawing slowly, and Aaron huffed as he slid out. "Feeling all right?"

"I think so. I feel..." Aaron wriggled a little, like checking to make sure everything was still there. "Sore. Shockingly."

"Cheeky," Aldous said. He disposed of the condom, then stood by the bed and stretched. "Daphne? How's the lovely lady?"

"Eager," she answered, stroking herself under her panties. "Hopeful. My turn?"

"That it is," Aldous said, hooking a finger on the panties and dragging them down. "Aaron, be a good boy and kiss your fiance while I satisfy her."

She was close already from playing with herself while she watched them. Aldous was a gentleman and made sure she came twice for her patience, getting her to scream into Aaron's mouth. When he kissed his way up her stomach, Aaron was right there to lick her taste out of his mouth.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked when Aldous made to put his underwear back on. "You're not leaving."

"I'm not?" Aldous looked at them both. Aaron and Daphne looked at each other, and scooted closer to each other on one side of the bed.

"No. You're not."

"Are you sure?" Aldous said. Aaron patted the bed next to him.

"Aldous. Get your ass back over here." Aldous hesitated, and Aaron said, "I'm making bacon pancakes in the morning. Come fucking cuddle with me."

"Fair enough," Aldous said, and smiled to himself in the dark when Aaron pulled his hair to one side and kissed the back of his neck.


End file.
